In several fields of industry structural elements are formed, maintained and repaired by welding. The welding process itself is an operation causing numerous accidents. Welding can be performed only by using protective spectacles and a shield--a welder's shield--protecting the welder.
Generally, welder's shields are manufactured in uniform sizes and do not yield the necessary protection for the welder.
In the majority of cases welding can be performed while the welder is holding the shield with one hand. Thus welding can be performed only with the assistance of an auxiliary person if materials are to be welded which have to be fitted accurately to each other prior to welding.
Welder's shields are also known which can be fitted onto the welder's head, however, these do not meet requirements.
Common characteristics and drawbacks of known welder's shield lie in the fact that the eye-protecting layer arranged at the eye-level is essentially a mirror-glass which protects the eyes of the welder against beams and sparks occurring in the course of welding. However, it is unsuitable for slag removal, as the welded joint cannot be seen through such glass. As a consequence, slagging is often carried out without the welder wearing the protective spectacles resulting frequently in ocular lesion.